


Magic Touch

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Best Friends Whenever (TV), Bunk'd
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Large Cock, Magic Fingers, Massage, Missionary Position, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Seduction, Sexual Fantasy, Stripping, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Shelby's got herself slaving away at a massage parlor somewhere in Portland, just to make ends meet. Just as all hope comes lost, her luck changes when she ends up serving a handsome green-eyed customer, in which she'll try to make him feel better more ways than one...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with either Bunk'd, Best Friends Whenever or its characters. Both the shows and characters are owned and associated by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel.

A major groan was overheard around the great city of Portland, Oregon.

And Shelby Marcus was the poor recipient. She had herself slaving away at The Soothing Ocean, one of Portland's finest spas there ever is. It's a place where people come to relax, even get some manicures, face creams, mud baths, and even a little massage or two. So far, Shelby got stuck doing the massage part for today. For some reason she grew tired for, Shelby was in horror, having to rub down a fat man with a lot of back hair. The guy basically had hair from his head and all the way to his legs. Just the image of that made Shelby lose her lunch. It was one of these days Shelby would have wished to go time traveling with her buddy, Cyd. Unfortunately, it was not one of those days.

But the silver lining from this uncomfortable situation was that Shelby only had 2 hours before she could leave work. What would also be better for her was that Shelby could at least service someone that would be at less smelly and less strange. She honestly hoped luck would at least come her way. But for right now, she was at the sink, having to wash her hands from all of that obese hairy guy grease she was rubbing.

"Okay, I swear, I just lost my appetite." Shelby sighed to herself.

While washing her hands that was originally covered with obese hairy guy grease, Shelby's phone rang next to the sink. After wiping her hands with the towel, Shelby answered it right away, which just happened to be Cyd.

"Hey Cyd, what's up?" Shelby replied.

_"Hey Shelby, when are you gonna be coming home?"_ Cyd asked her.

"Well, I got two hours until I get off from work," Shelby replied. "Why do you wanna ask?"

_"I figured you'd probably be off now,"_ Cyd sighed. _"Apparently, Chet got himself stuck between the fence again. Both he and Bret were playing garden tool joust, and next thing you know, one of the handles hit him right in the chest, and he stumbled into the fence making him stuck there."_

"Well, did you consider cutting that fence with a saw?" Shelby suggested.

_"I did at first until the boys had a hold of it,"_ Cyd sighed. _"Your father then took it away just to keep them from wondering if they'll grow another limb after having their arm cut off."_

"I swear, I don't know how they could be my brothers." Shelby said, shaking her head in regret. "When I'll get off, I'll try to look for a saw myself. Right now, just stall them for a while until I get back, okay?"

_"No problem."_ Cyd nodded.

"Thank you very much, bye!" Shelby nodded before hanging up. "I really gotta lay them off the gladiator/alien movies..."

As soon as she hung right up, she heard a knock in the door, indicating that the next customer was entering.

"Come in!" Shelby shouted right to the door, before thinking to herself, _"Oh, please don't let this be another old smelly guy..."_

Suddenly, he heard a door creak open alongside a male voice that sounded so incredibly young and thin.

"Excuse me, is this the massage room?" The voice said to Shelby.

"Yes, this is." Shelby said before turning to her patient. "How may I help..."

Suddenly, she was cut off by a stunning sight.

Standing before her was a handsome young man with dark brown hair, enchanting emerald eyes that shone so much around the light, a very handsome face and such the cutest smile that would make any woman look at him and melt just by looking right at him. And right now, his charming smile was making Shelby's insides melt so hard, she just didn't know what to say about it.

"Ohhhh, hello..." Shelby laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I kinda get that a lot." Xander chuckled back.

"So, you must be Xander McCormick, right?" Shelby said, looking over her clipboard while trying to hide her blush from him.

"Got that right," He nodded.

"Name's Shelby Marcus, I'll be your masseuse for the day," Shelby replied before asking him, "So, you here for a massage?"

"Yes, I am." Xander nodded. "I've got a little wedding I have to head to around San Francisco tomorrow, and I gotta be sure to be tanned and ready to go to walk down that aisle."

"Oh, you're getting married, huh?" Shelby gasped. "I'm so happy for you! Who's the lucky lady?"

"Emma." He replied.

"Emma, huh?" She gasped before smiling, "Tell me all about her."

"Well, for one, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," Xander clearly explained. "I mean, everything about her is so perfect. That long dirty blonde hair, those cute lips, that pretty face. I swear, every time single time I look at her, she just knocks me out."

"Sounds like your perfect woman." Shelby smirked, trying not to get a little jealous.

"Trust me, she is." Xander nodded.

"Well, why don't we get started already?" She said, breaking up the tension. "Just lay yourself on the table and let's get started, okay?"

Nodding in response, Xander got up and disrobed a little before laying facedown on the table. Shelby on the other hand, bent down on one of the cabinets, trying reach for the lotion that she needed for her patient. No lotion meant no massage, and no massage meant no wedding for Xander to go to. Shelby made sure she needed the lotion.

While he laid face down, Xander managed to take a quick look at the blonde-haired masseuse. He let out a very quiet whistle seeing Shelby in that interesting position. The way that single pair of pantyhose was molding to those long luscious legs of hers was arousing the green-eyed male like none other. In his mind, those were the longest, curvaceous pair of legs he had ever seen. Well, next to his bride-to-be Emma, of course. So as she turned around, Xander's head laid face down in time for Shelby to apply the lotion. When she was rubbing the lotion with her hands, Shelby's face blushed all over when she got a look at how toned Xander's entire back was. It looked very slim, yet quite muscular. She bit her tongue in response, obviously imagining what the other view of Xander would have looked like.

Still blushing madly, Shelby used her lotion-covered hands to rub Xander right by the shoulders. With that one single touch, a feeling of caressing bliss appeared on his face. Her hands nearly felt like little tiny fish-kisses rubbing across a person's skin, making them tickle all over. And without a doubt, Shelby was making the emerald-eyed Xander tickle all over.

"So, how does it feel?" She asked him.

"That feels amazing..." He sighed in return.

"You want me to go lower?" Shelby whispered.

"Please do."

Getting his approval, Shelby's hands started moving down towards Xander's back, creating such a tingly feeling inside of him. She caressed a little around his spine, sending tiny little chills around his lower body. His skin started heating up, bringing out such intensive vibes from Shelby's fingers. Hard to believe that the textures of his skin felt so much like soft fluffy clouds or perhaps a delicious bowl of vanilla pudding. Even so, Shelby kept stirring her fingers around in perfect circular motions, sending Xander over the edge a little bit.

After working all over his back, Shelby managed to dig and reached around the sides of his abdomen, caressing them with very small strokes. Shelby took in a very lusting shudder, having her hands feel all across Xander's washboard abdomen. Right now, she was feeling quite a shiny, squeaky, abdominal sensation around his already heating skin. He barely even felt those painty-red claws that were her nails, scratching around in a very gently manner. Even if he did feel it, it would be quite a turn-on for him. Those nails of hers would make quite a backscratcher for him.

"Mmmm, you're quite a tease, aren't ya?" Xander smirked.

"Well, I do kinda try." She shrugged with a blush on her face.

While she was still rubbing his lower back softly, her thoughts began speaking to her in her mind.

_"Mmm mmm mmm, his back looks so soft and fluffy. This is sooooo turning me on. Maybe I should... spice things up a little..."_

Smiling high and wide with a sly smirk, Shelby decided to take off her pink work shirt and revealed her red C-cup bra to him (even though he didn't quite see her yet). After she quietly threw it away, Shelby snapped her short black skirt off, revealing her lacy red panties. Every part of her underwear had melded successfully to her tight body, making Shelby curvaceous and hot as ever. With the rest of her clothes down to the floor, it was time for the next step.

"Could you mind turning around?" Shelby asked him nicely.

"Oh, so it's one of those kinds of massages, huh?" Xander smirked. "Well, you masseuses sure are handy. All right then."

As soon as Xander turned right around, his jaw dropped off its hinges right away.

The brown-haired stranger's eyes were bulging uncontrollably, seeing Shelby in that lacy delectable that was her bra and panties. Xander didn't know if he was either impressed by her body or perhaps shocked of the seductive tone in Shelby's voice. Either way, he didn't know what to say.

"Whoa..." Xander gasped.

"So handsome, how are you enjoying your massage?" Shelby asked sweetly.

"I... I really do." He chuckled nervously, blushing a little on his face. "It's just that... I never really expected this."

"C'mon, you don't have to be shy of me." Shelby blushed madly while caressing his chest.

"Um, you... you do realize I'm about to be a married man, right?" Xander gulped.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Shelby replied. "Besides, you're just a bachelor until tomorrow. I'm sure you won't mind me spicing up your little massage, would you...?"

Suddenly, her seductive tone of voice was starting to arouse Xander to the point where he felt something erect and stiff poke from his bathrobe. Shelby suddenly looked down at his bulge and licked her lips in a very tasteful way, being turned on by the scene. Shelby often wondered what Xander would look like without that bathrobe of his. The blonde would immediately freak out like a teeny bop fangirl going crazy over her favorite teen idol.

Trying to find an answer to Shelby's question, Xander thought this through before responding with, "Not at all."

"Good, now just stay still, okay?" She asked him.

"Okay." He nodded back.

Getting his answer, Shelby decided to climb up Xander's lap, placing her butt an inch closer to his erection. After whipping her hair to the side, Shelby leaned down and gave the green-eyed hottie a very firm kiss. The pressure of her pouty succulent lips touching his made his insides turn to instant melted fudge on impact. The blue-eyed blonde wanted to make sure she rendered Xander of his oxygen, especially when she started slipping a little tongue for good measure. Xander instantly fell into the kiss as his hands started reaching into her soft smooth skin, rubbing it quite gently. Shelby smirked in a sinful way, being turned on by those muscular hands of his.

After trapping his lips for a good minute, Shelby leaned back up and got her hands across her bra hooks (basically as a way to tease him). Looking down at a very desperate Xander, she took off her bra, caressing those bare 35B cup breasts for him to see. With such urges spreading across his mind, Xander reached up and managed to get in a grab, pressing Shelby's chest between each other just for amusement. He grasped them tight, making the luscious lipped blonde squeal in delight. In her own sexually needed mind, Xander's hands had a warm, embracing grip, which gave her some ticklish goosebumps all across her body. The sensation of his hands made Shelby's entire body purr all around him like a soft-spoken cat, bringing in quite the vibration.

It was the kind of vibration that made Xander's erection rub around Shelby's entire wet panties. She knew what the emerald-eyed stranger wanted. And she was willing to give it to him.

"I want you... I want you so bad." Shelby whispered desperately.

Letting her get off, Xander laid still as the gorgeous blonde took off his bathrobe, having his captivating 9-inch phallus break free from the covered fabric. Shelby was in total awe and ecstacy, looking down on that erected manhood as if she got her eyes on a rich diamond. The sight even made Shelby more wet between her legs.

Grabbing onto the rim, she decided to tease him off a little by circling around the base of his cock. This brought in quite a tingly feeling around Xander's lower body, jerking around a little bit in surprise. When she took all nine inches of him inside her mouth, he jumped a bit, never imagining that Shelby's tongue was so wet and cold while she licked him down and up his entire rim. She deep throated him all the way, leaving a nice little gag sound in her wake. Xander never quite how cute Shelby's little gag reflex sounded whenever the base of cock touched her little gag ball.

Xander was panting all over like a dog when Shelby stepped up her speed, now bobbing her head at a very furious pace. This time, Shelby took it easy with the deep throating, only fitting seven out of nine inches through her teeth and gums. That little tactic made her mouth a little less sore than usual. To step up the moans Xander was throwing out with a whisper, Shelby sent her hand to move and rub around her scrotum, massaging it very softly with ease. That move helped Xander's moans increase with volume and intensity, the same time his heartbeats thumped furiously from his chest. The tricks that Shelby's tongue and hand was doing around his special little man and sack brought Xander nearly over the edge. It was the most incredible feeling he had ever felt in quite a while. No wonder his bride-to-be in Emma never tried anything like this.

After getting him wet enough, Shelby looked up to Xander, who was busy catching his breath from that incredible blowjob. He smirked as the two engaged in full make-out mode, attacking each other with those hot heavy kisses of theirs. Somehow, the momentum went around Xander's side, who managed to turn Shelby over on his back while he started kissing around from her neck and all the way down to her stomach. When he got to her lacy red panties, Xander displayed one sly smirk around his face and used his hands to pull down the panties, displaying her womanhood for him to see. His mouth watered out of lust, seeing that sugary moist clit tighten up around her walls.

"Looks like it's my turn now..." Xander whispered in return.

With his intentions clear, Xander made the masseuse jump out of surprise by fluttering his tongue around her sweet clit. That sharp pink tongue of his forced a very lusting shudder out of Shelby, who ended up grasping onto his light brown hair as a way to control herself. He then started tongue kissing around the pussy, making Shelby moan slightly loud as a result. The taste brought Xander's tongue in, getting a lot of that cherry vanilla scent in real nicely (Shelby used fruit flavored body wash before coming here). With his entire tongue chewing all around her tasty tight clit like bubblegum, Shelby felt his heart beat out of control, trying to contain this unbelievable sexual pressure.

After he was done eating her out, Xander took one of his perfect hands to use and plugged them straight onto her snatch, going back and forth smoothly. Shelby harshly bit her tongue as those fingers penetrated through her with the greatest of ease. However, with a dirty smirk on Xander's face being lit up upon her, he added an extra finger straight inside her tiny hole, therefore filling every part of her up. With his fingers charging in and out of her so fast, a screaming Shelby now felt her entire hips shake, indicating an oncoming eruption. As soon as he felt her insides pulsate, Xander's tongue slipped inside her clit once more, now surrounding the luscious-lipped blonde with a triforce of pleasure. Shelby knew she couldn't keep this going any longer. So after a few more jams coming from Xander's warm fingers, Shelby finally threw herself over the edge.

"I'm gonna cum..." She shuddered a bit. "I'M GONNA CUM!"

Suddenly, a burst of juice started spraying out of her and soaked Xander around his lips, chin and fingers. The taste actually felt a bit tasty and oily, but to be honest in Xander's case, her juices felt pretty good. Looking up to a panting Shelby, Xander decided to let her suck around two of his fingers full of her own sticky cum. It felt amazing for Shelby to taste her own brand of stickiness, wiping every part of her fluid away with her own precious pink lips.

After she was done tasting him, Xander got on his knees while crossing both of Shelby's legs from side-to-side. He then positioned his huge nine-inch phallus straight onto her gleaming slit, awaiting the best to happen for Shelby. But before he could go through with this, Xander laid out yet another slyish smile to her. It was definitely one of the most cutest smiles she had ever seen in quite a while now.

"Just so you know, this might hurt a bit." Xander warned.

"I don't care, just give it to me..." Shelby begged desperately.

With her approval, Xander gently thrusted inside her, which made the masseuse hiss in response. But as the thrusts kept pacing, Shelby took in a deep breath and withstood every inch that was taken around her clit. Shelby must've admit that it hurt a little, but in another way, the blonde found it relaxing. As the thrusts started getting a little harder, so did Shelby's grip around Xander's hot flesh. She clung onto him so hard that Xander felt a little pinch around his back. Yet, it still didn't hurt him that much. In fact, it made Xander's thrusts increase with force, giving it to the blonde very hard. His speed and velocity drove Shelby so crazy that she clung onto his hair and yanked it out of desperation. With the kind of ecstacy she had been experiencing, Shelby wished she never wanted this to end.

Luckily for her, it didn't end. While he was still thrusting in and out of her, the emerald-eyed hunk reached up to one of her B-cup breasts and grasped onto it with force. Eyeing on that nipple, Xander decided to tease it off using his tongue. He flickered that left nipple all around, even circling it just to make it erect and stiff. After he finished off her left breast, Xander went to work on the right. He repeated the same process he did with the left nipple: Flickering and circling it all around with his tongue, but this time, he started to suck around the right nipple. This little display turned Shelby on as she basically blushed all through her body. Experiencing every lick and thrust that she dealt with made Shelby even more dirty and horny per second, per moment and per minute.

Xander got a little tired of seeing her in this position, so he took control by turning Shelby over on her knees, making her look like a dog. Just to surprise her, the brown-haired cutie smacked Shelby around her curvaceous ass, making the blonde yelp a little in response. One more smack to her ass resulted in an arousing moan from Shelby, making her literally turned on by those hands of his. The very same beautifully sculpted hands that spreaded by an unclean mind, thanks to Xander.

With her ass redder than a hot Portland summer, Xander gently pushed himself inside Shelby, who suddenly clung around the cushions of their massage table. She smiled and hissed in delight as his bulging nine inch erection once again dominated her snatch completely. Xander kept on repeating the same progress in and out in a nice-and-smooth pace, leaving the blonde haired masseuse/time-traveler to withstand every single penetrating minute of him. But nice and smooth wasn't enough for Shelby. She wanted it hard, and 'hard' was she gonna get.

"Fuck me... fuck me hard..." Shelby begged desperately.

Hearing her demand closeup, Xander started to thrust rough and harder inside her, now leaving her tight clit a lot more sore than she imagined it to be. Xander had given her walls one total pounding after another, making the tip of his cock his own personal wrecking ball. He went so fast and furious inside the blonde that Shelby's cherry was literally popped as a result. She was impressed by his sudden animal magnetism, which showed it very well in his beast-like grunts. It started sounding more monstrous and monstrous with each thrust, making Xander look more like a sexual beast than more than a usual everyday hunk. But throughout the total fucking he was giving out to Shelby, he also smacked her ass yet again, but this time with much more violent force. And the result of that was a huge red handprint labeled around Shelby's inflated rump.

Realizing he was getting worn out, Xander grabbed onto Shelby's hips and turned both their bodies around, leaving himself at the bottom while Shelby was at the top into a reverse cowgirl position. Before she could get to work on him, Xander decided to use one of his hands to rub Shelby right above the clit, making her experience a full-on release all over his cock. It was now sticky, wet, sugary, and now provided excellent lubrication for him to experience what would happen next.

As his hard cock was still wrapped up inside her, Shelby decided to bounce and twerk her hips all over his groin, making him moan a bit loudly. He looked over to that rump of hers, which was popping and gyrating between his phallus in a huge beat. Right about now, his throbbing bulbous friend was leaking a lot of pre-cum, soaking around the combined forces of her tight pink vulva and her gleaming wet juices. The plopping noises that was made when she jumped on his bones made quite beautiful music through both of their ears. It made both their goosebumps quite ticklish and comfortable. Feeling more of his pre-cum sprinkle all inside her, Shelby started bouncing and gyrating onto him hard while whipping her hair all around in ecstacy. She even started to play with her whole chest, scrunching it up and pinching all over in pure desperation. This was starting to get very wild and insane between the two. The moans were starting to increase a bit more loudly than ever, with Shelby making a lot more noise than Xander. It wasn't long before the hunk finally began to lose it.

"I'm cumming... I'M CUMMING!" Xander shouted out.

With that final thrust, he erupted inside Shelby with a huge rip-roaring explosion, shooting every ounce of his seed towards her tight little womb. Xander howled like a total beast, spraying uncontrollably to the fact that he would fill her up all the way. He filled Shelby up so much that even some of his seed were coming down his entire nine inches. The pouty-lipped beauty could feel the hunk's seed just sloshing around her womb like a roaring ocean wave. It added a nice refreshing sound inside her which was quite infectious for Shelby to hear on occasion.

The whole entire session forced Shelby to collapse and rest on top of Xander, who awaited her embrace from behind with a kiss to her neck. And after the two engaged in a small french kiss, Xander shot her quite a suave look on his face.

"Mmmmm, that was quite the massage you gave me," He smirked lustfully. "You definitely got a magic touch."

"I could say the same thing about your hands..." Shelby winked in response.

"Oh, really?" Xander smirked back, right before he started getting extra kinky again, "Well then, care for me to demonstrate?"

"Oh no, go right ahead." The blonde nodded.

Getting her approval, Xander sent his hand down to her skin like a spider and proceeded to rub Shelby's clit softly, making her squee and sigh from his touch. There was just something about those hands of his that made Shelby's loins shudder in complete pleasure.

"Oh, Xander..." She moaned.

"That's right, say my name..." Xander whispered, now rubbing her harder.

"Oh, Xander!" Shelby screamed, getting more louder.

"C'mon," He whispered again. "Let me feel it..."

"OH, XANDER!"

"Uh, ma'am?" A voice said, touching her shoulder.

Suddenly, Shelby started opening her eyes...

...

...

...only to see Xander still standing with a bathrobe wrapped around him.

Shelby started blushing all over her face in total embarrassment when she realized it was nothing more than a cruel dream. But what was worse than that, was the reason that Xander was hearing her moan all over. He couldn't quite help it if he was either creeped out or embarrassed himself. Either way, he did leave out a smile to her regardless.

"Um, you okay?" Xander chuckled a bit.

"Uhhh, yeah, I am." Shelby said, hiding his blush in front of him. "What was I doing?"

"You were gonna get me a massage?" He replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, right!" She exclaimed. "Just take a seat over there and we'll get started!"

"All right, then." He nodded as he sat on the massage table.

As Xander got himself set up, Shelby went over to the counter and applied some lotion, but suddenly, the blonde felt disappointed and sad.

_"I can't believe it was only a dream,"_ Shelby thought as she sighed. _"Curse my imaginative hormones!"_

After getting rid of her sad face, she took in a deep breath and approached Xander with her lotion covered hands. After rubbing her hands, she went right to work on the shoulder blades, making him feel relaxed right on the spot.

"Ohhhhh man..." Xander sighed. "This feels sooooo good."

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it so far." She said, nodding in response.

Despite her dream ending in disappointment (due to her waking up), Shelby displayed another look on her face. But this time, it wasn't out of embarrassment or sadness. Except, it was something else that Shelby would have never imagine come up through her face:

A smile.

_"Oh, who am I kidding, I don't care if it really was a dream,"_ Shelby thought to herself. _"At least I'm finally rubbing down a hot guy here! This rules!"_

With a dreamy sigh on her face, Shelby continued to rub her patient's back with care and patience, just like any masseuse would do to a cute brown-haired, green-eyed stranger.

Deep down on Shelby's standpoint, maybe this job wasn't so bad at all.


End file.
